Ozzy Larzarus
Ozzy Larzarus is Ray Osbourne´s ex-girlfriend. She first appeared in "Battle of the Bands", although she can be seen between the crowd in previous episodes like "Tommy Robot vs The Robo-Yequils" and "Time Trouble 1". The Ozzys Ozzy had a band while she was in school. At first, it was only she (the guitarrist), Ned Drake (the pianist and later basist) and Ed Ryder (the drummer and later bassist... and later drummer again). One day she saw a bully teasing Ray, so she came to help him by making fun of the bully´s fatness. She later meets Ray and asks him to go listen to her band. Ray, at that time, had just lost his mother and his father had abandoned him, so when he listened to the band he fell in love with it, because it.Was so loud it made him stop thinking about all the bad things he was living and just concentrate in the music, specially in the drums (which are the loudest instrument of course). Ray joins the band and learns how to play the drums, and becomes Ozzy´s boyfriend. This is how "The Ozzys" are born. They later join the rock festival in school and win it, causing a mysterious character (who seems to be the referee in "Tommy Robot vs The Robo-Yequils") to ask them to play in his bar. This ends up spleating the band, since Ray wants to stay in town to wait for his father´s return, and Ozzy breaks up with him in the last second.Then he found a note from his dad saying he'd be gone for another month.Ray was furious and he left the house.Soon he found the barbershop and the series begins. Battle of the Bands Ozzy meets Ray again nearly seven years after they broke up. She was participating in a Rock Competition named "Battle of the Bands", while Ray was lost with his band. He later joins the competition, knowing he and his friends are not ready, but with the hope of beating Ozzy, maybe just to show her he moved on.But the band splits up a couple hours before the concert.This is when ray finds out the truth of his fathers career.When Alec gets on stage and says he'll be pro-forming alone,Ray and Vince are shocked.Alec starts playing,soon after ray joins,Vince hearing the drums and brings the RV back,grabs his guitar and starts playing too.Ozzy is surprised to see this,and when Vince offers the tickets in exchange for a date.Ozzy refuses at first but changes her mind.Both bands pick up Emmy and Ray gives her roses.(which is surprising,They're in the desert) Trivia *Ozzy can be seen in a lot of episodes before her first introduction. Her character was planned since 2010, but was introduced in 2013. She can be seen in Tommy Robot vs The Robo-Yequils and Time Trouble 1. *If she marries Ray, she would be called Ozzy Osbourne, like the famous musician. *Her eyes are orange. She's the only character in the series that escapes the brown/green/blue eye color palet. *She begins to like Vince after Triple Date. Category:Characters